With rapid development of the Internet and broadband access networks, utilizing the P2P technique, video-on-demand services can be successfully carried out in the Internet. A P2P streaming media network system is depicted in FIG. 1, the system consists of a master node and a number of child nodes. Wherein, all the network nodes have equal positions and any two nodes can be a server and client, and vise versa. To guarantee that the system operates effectively, the P2P streaming media master node is set as an information management server of the other child nodes to manage user information and program resource information of the system, i.e., to store media files, search (locate) media resource, maintain system node resource information, and is able to exchange resource information with other master nodes (not shown in the drawing). In the system, when child node 3 as a target node requests a program, the master node and other two child nodes 1 and 2 can all provide the service of this program and as source nodes, they all respond to the playing request from node 3 and partition the program files into data packets to send to node 3. Node 3 filters, sorts the received program data packets, combines them into a program stream, and then plays it in real time by block. However, the current P2P media-on-demand system generally does not support the user in implementing a cross frame playing mode, such as fast forward, fast backward, dragging, and so on, like that of a VCR, as well as a pause operation, thus cannot well satisfy the demand of the user for operating various playing modes of the video being watched.